


Broken Promises

by Wannabe_Arin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ballroom Dancing, Betrayal, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Partying, Past Character Death, Potions, Protests, Rebellion, References to Canon, References to Depression, References to Illness, Swords, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Arin/pseuds/Wannabe_Arin
Summary: In a kingdom where peace and light rule the land, what happens when darkness spreads? Protests arise, and who will stop them? Seemingly three princes, who fight to win a rebel's heart. So, who will end up victorious in this battle of romance?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	1. The Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I ain't shipping real people. This is all some stupid shit I write when I'm tired. I only ship personas, and if they clarify they're uncomfortable with shipping, I'll stop.

A groan came from the raven-haired prince. He sat in the snow-white carriage, his muscular physique cradled with red cushions. This outburst earned him a stare from his older brother, a pinkette annoyed by his seat's neighbor.

  
"Could you not complain for- like- ten seconds?" He droned, an edge of anger in his monotone voice. The younger ignored the request, instead blowing at his black bangs that rested on his relatively tan forehead.

  
Techno, the pink-haired prince, looked at Wilbur, the eldest.

  
"You're not gonna do anything about him-?"

  
A shrug from the tall noble, who was gazing out the window of the transport. His cacao eyes rested on nothing in particular. A mule here, a bakery there. Techno swallowed his response, noting his brother's state. He decided to join Wilbur in his surveillance.

  
Sapnap suddenly yelped as the carriage came to an abrupt stop, ink spilling over the letter he had been writing to pass time. He threw it onto the floor of the elegant transport, as to not stain his white trousers. Techno reeled away from the ink, crouching on his seat. Wilbur just raised his feet slightly, just out of reach of the spill.

  
Angry yells could be heard from the street surrounding the carriage. Fire flickered on spruce torches held by denizens of the village.

  
One stood at the front of the group, clad in black battle gear and somewhat like attire. A black cloak fluttered around his torso, attached to a hood. Hazelnut hair could be seen from the top of a white mask he wore. It bore a simple smiley face. He was yelling something, though relatively inaudible among the protesters' passionate shouting.

  
Sapnap looked out at the crowd, gulping. Techno joined him, followed by Wilbur. The middle's hand immediately shifted to his iron rapier, its gold handle glinting in the semi-darkness.

  
"No need.." Wilbur cooed, looking his brother in the eye. A nod in response from the latter. Wilbur looked at Sapnap, twitching his head slightly to signal him to move. The youngest obeyed, scooting back. Wilbur moved forward, and opened the carriage door, only pausing to adjust his crown. He stepped out onto the cobblestone street.  
As he approached the young man at the front of the crowd, he got nervous. This was calmed slightly when he saw the man was shorter than him, even if it was only by a few inches. Dream, the starter of this rally, looked up at the prince. His hand laid calmly on his squire sword, keeping it sheathed.

  
"Hello, kind sir. May I ask why your… crowd has stopped my carriage?" He inquired, gazing upon the rebel. This earned some growls from the crowd, and a snort from Dream.  
"Well, your highness, we all were just thinking 'Why do they get to leisurely enjoy a carriage ride while we and our mules break our backs heaving materials?'. Hopefully, you can see our motives, sir." He added the last part with an angry snarl. Wilbur was amused, the only sign of this feeling was a small spark in his eye.

  
"Is that so…?" He spoke in a soft, enticing voice. The man in front of him felt a small flicker in his chest as his cheeks heated up. This wasn't visible, but he still felt embarrassed. _How could he be so easily caught up with three simple words?_

  
He stuttered in response, only for Wilbur to take a step closer, his curly hair bouncing under his crown.

  
"Why don't you be a good man and get someone to fix my ride? I'll buy you a drink as thanks." He added the last part mostly to see the shorter's reaction. He always gets what he wants.

  
Dream was crimson now, he was completely and utterly speechless. _Did this prince just offer him a drink after he broke his carriage? Something's wrong in this dude's head._

  
"Uh-uhm, sure I guess-" was Dream, the most feared rebel in the kingdom, seriously backing down to a pampered prince? I guess he was, because he nodded to some men behind him. They looked at him in confusion, but followed through with the order. As they moved past the prince, their glares told him they weren't happy with their task. He turned back to Dream, smiling a bit.

"So, how about this weekend? We can go to somewhere I think is the best place for a drink. Just meet me here at… eight, okay?"  
The younger nodded, muttering some kind of okay. The men had finished fixing the wheel, and now retreated back into the crowd. Wilbur nodded to them, smiling.

"Well, I'll see you then. Oh- I never got your name." He turned to Dream.

"Dream."

  
"Amazing. But, as I said before, see you this weekend." He chuckled, turning to the carriage. He walked back to his brothers, giving Dream one last glance before getting into the transport.

  
"Woah- Will that was amazing!" His youngest brother exclaimed, hyper. "How'd you do that?"

  
"I don't know… maybe I'm just too charming." He smiled, teasing his sibling.

  
"Oh shut up-" he retorted, turning back to a conversation with Techno.

  
Wilbur looked outside as the carriage restarted its path through the kingdom.

  
_So, Dream… will you be entertaining enough, I wonder?_


	2. The Salamander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM SO LATE :( I'VE BEEN SO DISTRACTED WITH SCHOOL, AND I JUST WENT ON A TRIPPP IM SO SORRY

Dream sat on the massive wall of the kingdom. He had climbed swiftly, as to not be spotted. As he gazed over the village, where he had spent his whole life, he felt a tinge of guilt.  _ Why was he rebelling, again? Oh, yeah, he felt he wasn’t free enough. A rather foolish notion, isn’t it? _

As he pondered, he was unbeknownst to the approaching party. 

“Hey! What are you doing up here!?” The rough voice of a palace guard flooded Dream’s ears, causing him to jump up. He unsheathed his sword, his hands covered in bandages.

“Calm down, man-” The masculine but young voice of Prince Sapnap. Dream turned his gaze to the royal. He gripped the handle of his weapon, ready for a fight.

“Hey, I’m not gonna send them on you unless you have ill intentions. Wait a second-you’re that one guy Will stopped yesterday!” This recognition caused Dream to tense up. 

_Does this prince know_ __me_? Oh, that Will. He’s referring to the prince who asked me out yesterday.  _ Dream thought. 

“What’s it to you?” He inquired, using his best serious tone. The wind flew through his hazel hair, which protruded from under his hood.

“Nothing. I just said it out of curiosity and intrigue, my good sir,” Sapnap replied with an amused voice. “Though, I wonder, what  _ are  _ you doing on the wall?”

“Why should I tell you,  _ Prince? _ ” He snapped, his stubbornness itching into his consciousness.

The noble returned a grin, his pride just as looming as Dream’s  tenaciousness. He folded his arms across his rich-fabric clad chest, taking a step closer. He ignored the concerns of the guards, approaching until he was within earshot of Dream, and only Dream.

“Let’s make a deal, shall we? You tell me why, and I’ll give you the treat of my company this weekend. So?” The prince proposed, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

Dream debated the offer in his head, seeing this as a chance to gain some information from the inside.

“Sure, your highness,” he grinned, putting his scarred, bandaged hand out. The prince’s gloved hand met Dream’s and the deal was made. Sapnap looked to Dream for his answer. 

“I came up here to plan my next riot,” he motioned to the scrolls in his satchel. “Of your father, King Philza.” 

This struck an interest in Sapnap, who gazed at the scrolls. “And why, tell me, are you planning this coup-inspiring event?”

“I suppose the freedom we’re given isn’t exactly enough.” Dream’s eyes hardened under his mask, his tone clouded. Sapnap glanced over.

"That's intriguing. But, I won't question you any farther. Now, it's time to discuss my side of the deal."

He grinned, his black eyes seemingly glowing with resolved boredom. Dream chuckled, putting his sword away. 

"So, what  _ treat _ will you be treating me to, Your Majesty? As I don't know if I see your company as enough."

"Oh ho ho, really? Then I'll step it up a notch! I'll give you a personal tour of the castle. How about that?" 

Dream was a bit awed at how little this prince thought about what he said. Showing the rebellion's leader around your home? He wasn't complaining though, it'd just give him more information.

"That sounds like a fair deal, I suppose. So, this weekend, huh?" 

"This weekend indeed, my good sir. Oh, speaking of that, I'm Prince Sapnap, though you already know me. I mostly introduce myself just of the etiquette or whatever Mother calls it. And you are?" 

Dream paused, then grinned under his mask, his emerald eyes glowing. 

"Dream. Nice to meet you, Prince Sapnap." He said a bit mischievously. Sapnap just kept his stupid grin, which, Dream had to admit, was kind of cute. 

He shook away the thoughts, and turned back to the royal in front of him. 

"I'll see you then." And with that, he jumped off the wall. He stabled himself with a grappling hook, which was unbeknownst to Sapnap, who thought he just witnessed a suicide. He leaned over the wall, to the guards' dismay, and sighed a relieved breath when he saw Dream wave up to him. His hazel hair blew in the wind, and he climbed down. 

Sapnap smiled to himself, walking back to the guards. He hadn't noticed how his cheeks had warmed during the encounter with the rebel, which complimented his red silk pants. 

The castle guards looked to each other, one shrugging to the other, and then continued their march by Sapnap's side. 

The prince had been particularly joyful that night, which just furthered Techno's annoyance with him. His mother teased him about it, pinching his cheeks as if he were still a baby. He groaned, pushing her away and retreating to his room.

He changed into underwear, his white pants tight against his tanned legs. He always spent a lot of time outside, whether it was roaming the kingdom or battle training. He hated the inside, and got out whenever he could, which aggravated his tutors.

He combed his noir hair back, his eyes fluttering shut. His black eyelashes were rather long for a man, but it just added to his charm, according to noble ladies and his  _ mom. _

He stood on his quartz balcony, surrounded by beautiful flowers imported from Craftia, he gazed at the stars. A smile crept onto his face under the moonlight. His cheeks heated up, his eyes sparkling.

_ He couldn't wait till this weekend. _


End file.
